


Compatible

by Erua



Category: A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover Pairing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data is seduced by someone of his own kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> 'Star Trek' belongs to Paramount. 'A.I. - Artificial  
> Intelligence' belongs to Warner Bros. Thanks to T.S. Eliot. Oh, and  
> it was PensNest who came up with the number 429.

A thick brown fog hung over Unreal City, hiding the stars. The Annual  
Inter-Universe Cybernetics Conference had been over for many hours,  
but two lone figures were still sitting together at the bar in the  
lobby of the Hilbert Grand Hotel - an android called Data and a love  
mecha who had introduced himself as Joe. They were sharing their  
twenty-seventh drink and talking about a subject that Joe, who had  
served as a test model all day, appreciated much more than motor  
control optimization and quantum-bridge neural transmission: sex.

"...And then she says to me: 'I'm afraid of what you've got under  
there.'" He laughed and shook his head at the memory of poor  
Patricia, who had been so reluctant - at first. "Can you believe  
that? So I tell her: 'Darling, once you've been with a robot, you'll  
never want a normal man again.'"

"Curious," Data replied. "That is exactly what women always say to  
me."

"Of course, my friend!" Joe went on. "We are better at what we do  
than was ever humanly possible. We fulfill their sweetest dreams,  
their darkest desires. There are no limits to what we can provide -  
except those of their own bodies, of course."

He winked at Data, downed his drink and handed it to the barmaid.  
"Another one, please, darling." She smiled and filled his glass once  
again, stealing a glance over the bottle at the unlikely couple - the  
flamboyant playboy in his black PVC trenchcoat and the aloof starship  
officer with his gentle face and his skin of pale gold.

"They do grow tired quickly," Data concurred.

Joe nodded gravely, feeling his mood suddenly altering. Ever since  
that experiment with the empathy program it seemed as if his emotion  
modules were working overtime. He sighed deeply. Wasn't it a pity  
that there were so many fascinating aspects to his programming that  
he never had the opportunity to demonstrate?

"Did you know that I even have special functions for making love to  
other mechas?" he boasted. "But I never get the chance to use them."

He stared distractedly at the blue bubbles rising from the bottom of  
his glass. Actually it was quite odd that he, who was more acquainted  
than anyone else with the pleasures a lover robot has to offer, had  
never been allowed to experience them himself. He was programmed to  
serve, to answer the call of lonesome ladies, to comfort and pamper  
them. Why? Why didn't *he* ever get what he desired?

He looked at Data, who calmly looked back at him. He studied the  
android's delicate features, his hands, his strong, elegant body.  
Again his mood changed - he felt delightfully mischievous. He wanted  
some fun of his own. "Tell me, Data," he inquired casually. "Have you  
ever slept with someone of your own kind?"

"No, I have not. Where I come from there are not many - others like  
me." Data's cool eyes grew dark - nothing a human would be able to  
detect, but to Joe it was unmistakeable. He found it very alluring.

"But of course you are able to," he pressed.

"Of course. I am programmed with many different pleasuring  
techniques."

"Really? How many?"

"Four hundred and twenty-nine."

Joe's eyes traced the shape of the android's lips, the curve of his  
throat. His little plan had activated his arousal program - he could  
feel the different subroutines commencing one by one, triggering each  
other in an irrevocable cascade. Softly he said:

"Perhaps it would be worthwhile to compare them with mine. We could  
teach each other a few tricks. What do you say?"

"An interesting proposal," Data answered. "Perhaps when we are back  
at the university tomorrow we can find someone to assist us in  
connecting our neural nets. It will be fascinating to -"

"That is not what I meant." Joe leaned closer to Data, looked him in  
the eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. "Have you never  
wondered what it would be like to feel what they feel?" He could only  
hope his voice would influence Data the way it enchanted women. "To  
lose control for once? To feel real desire, real pleasure - real  
ecstasy?"

Yes, he could see he was having the right effect. But Data merely  
shook his head. "It is not possible."

"*I* can make it possible for you," Joe declared triumphantly. He  
spun around on his barstool and extended his hand to his companion.  
"Give me your hand, Data. I will show you places you've never been  
before. I will take you" - ah, he had to improvise here - "to the far  
reaches of the galaxy."

Data frowned, but consented. Joe opened a small panel in Data's palm  
and unlocked the corresponding one in his own. Impatiently he watched  
his internal structure turn and adjust to match Data's circuitry.  
Then he pressed his hand to Data's, locking their fingers together,  
and sighed when he felt a light click.

Immediately he became aware of a tingling running down his arm and  
out through his hand - the stimulators uploading into Data's system.  
Now it was up to Data's sensory perception modules to adapt  
themselves. He ran his fingertips gently over the android's cheek. At  
the first touch Data gasped and looked at him, wide-eyed. It was  
working.

"Well? How does that feel?"

"It is... I cannot describe it."

Joe smiled. "Then try this." He moved his hand down to Data's neck,  
leaned closer and kissed him.

The barmaid stopped pretending to clean the glass she had been  
holding for minutes. She watched the eyes of the starship officer  
flutter and close. The two men exchanged a long, controlled kiss,  
responding perfectly to each other, as if they had been lovers for  
years. Slowly it became more sensual, more passionate. The golden  
hand clasped the flesh-coloured one tighter and tighter.

Finally Joe stopped and smiled dreamily at Data, who looked as if he  
was waking up from a dream. "I could - feel it," he said slowly. "Not  
just the pressure and moisture of your mouth and the shape of your  
lips and your tongue, but... the pleasure. It must have been  
pleasure."

His face lit up, Joe could see it glowing in the dim light from the  
chandeliers. He couldn't keep track of his moods anymore, but he was  
certain he had never met anyone so beautiful, so worthy of his full  
attention. He kissed Data's neck, listening with satisfaction to the  
android's uneven breathing, and whispered in his ear:

"Just imagine. I am as sturdy as you are. I don't need to rest, I  
don't need to breathe. I will never stop - unless you want me to. Do  
you want me to?"

"No..." Data whispered back.

"Then promise me one thing. You must find out how you can do the same  
thing to me. I don't understand my inner workings the way you do, but  
that program is in there somewhere. I want to share it with you."

Data nodded. For a moment he sat perfectly still. Then Joe felt the  
tingling starting again, but this time flowing the other way, back  
into his body. Data leaned forward and gave him another kiss.

It was as if a drop of magic had fallen from the sky and touched  
Joe's lips. It spread through him, warmer than the hot glow of the  
neon signs of Rouge City, more intense than the shocks from the  
electric wires surrounding the restricted areas. He forgot  
everything, except that he wanted more. He kissed Data as if he could  
draw that miraculous sensation from his mouth, his tongue, feed on  
him until it filled his whole body.

Finally he became aware of the barmaid, just on the edge of his range  
of vision. She was looking at them, her face flushed. He sat up and  
winked at her, grinning broadly. He felt like he was floating. He  
slid off of his barstool, pulled Data with him and made a pirouette  
under their interlocked hands, the tail of his coat twirling around  
him.

"You and I," he said, "are going to share something tonight that  
humans can only dream about. We shall explore the very nature of  
pleasure, cross the boundaries between the world of robotics and the  
world of flesh. The art of love will disclose its final secrets to  
us. Come on."

Pleased that his eloquence was unimpaired, he walked hand in hand  
with Data to the elevator. The barmaid watched them as they stepped  
inside, touching and kissing each other's neck and mouth and hands  
with a look of excited wonder on their faces, as if their senses had  
awakened for the first time. Then the door closed and hid them from  
her sight.

She waited for a few minutes and then picked up the telephone.  
"Debbie, are you finished too? Good. You wanna see something special  
tonight? No, I mean real special. Trust me. Room 122. Yeah, it's two  
guys, but that's not all... Well, just wait and see. Catch you there."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

end


End file.
